Clan of The Frostbite: The Valley of Ghostbirds
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: At the beginning of time, there were the ghosts. During the long Ice Age they lived in caves scattered across Europe and the Near East. Then 35,000 years ago, a new people appeared, the Ghosts called them 'the others'. For a brief moment in time these two groups shared the stage of pre-history. [DannyxSam, Sequel to The Clan of The Frostbite]
1. Prologue

At the beginning of time, there were the ghosts. During the long Ice Age they lived in caves scattered across Europe and the Near East.

Then 35,000 years ago, a new people appeared, the Ghosts called them 'the others'. For a brief moment in time these two groups shared the stage of pre-history.

What happened to the ghosts is still a mystery, but it was 'the others' who survived and began the long climb towards the world we know now.

_Based on the Clan of the Cavebear and Danny Phantom_

**The Valley of Ghostbirds**

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Samantha Manson_

_Tucker Foley_

_Dash Baxter_

_Paulina Sanchez_

_Frostbite_

_Ghost Writer_

_A sequel to 'The Clan of The frostbite'_


	2. Chapter 1

Madeline had died to save her child. Many years had now passed, and Daniël was now a young man. But Plasmius, the man that had taken the role of his father, was getting old, and would soon be dieing. Daniël did not remember much of his mother, though he knew she was the Frostbite's daughter. Story's of her we're always told. Some of the people believed she was accepted into the clan because the Frostbite had wanted it, and this was also frightknight's strong believe. This was very important, for he was the mog-úr of the tribe.

* * *

Daniël ran trough the forest, his spere and sling in his hands, and looked around him impatiently. It had been a bad summer, and a harsh winter was soon to come. The clan could already tell much of their people would die this winter. Daniël, however, was not thinking about this as he finally spotted a rabbit. A human animal, which was not allowed. Daniël, however, was allowed to eat it, for he was part human, and needed the food.

Daniël was not sure if he should kill the animal though, he had enough food for himself, and he was out to find his old father some food. Shaking his head, his white hair brushing around his face violently. He would have to shorten it soon.

Daniël had long since the events with his mother learned to control his changing, and he was now barely seen in his human form, though he sometimes went away from the cave for a while, to be in his human form. He was not crazy, he knew people did not like him when he was human. But he somehow did feel connected to the humans and the ways they lived with.

* * *

Not far from their own cave, a new one, since their old cave was destroyed when the earth shook, lived a human group. The Clan tried to stay away from them, but sometimes, Daniël would go and observe them, making sure they never saw him.

It was fobidden to be close to someone that wasn't a member of one of the Clan's. So Daniël couldn't be seen by anyone. But sometimes, he wished he could talk their language, so he could leave the clan, and lived with the humans he felt so connected too.

* * *

As Daniël made his way back to the cave, floating, for it was forbidden to fly in a fast speed unless it was really needed, he noticed the small lakes where allready freezing up. And as he entered the cave, with no food to offer his father, he saw some people already bussy closing the small cracks of the cave with animal pelts. He quickly offered his friend Boxlunch, a girl that was only two summers younger then he was, but yet to become a woman, a hand, before making his way to his father.

"I am sorry Father." He gestured, putting down his weapons. "I have caught nothing." Plasmius looked at him intently, before putting up his right hand and pushing it forward. This gesture meant: "It is Okay." He made another gesture. "Everything will be alright." He went back at looking into the fire. He was still the leader, but he would soon give the leading to his other son, Tristian.

Daniël was not allowed to be the leader, even though Plasmius rather would have that. But Daniël was part human, and the memories told them humans could not be a part of the Clan. Madeline had somehow passed this rule, and Daniël was allowed because he was half ghost, and had the memories. But he could not be the leader.

"Dan." Daniël, who had also started staring at the fire, looked up at his father, inwardly feeling the need to ignore the name he hated. "The spirits are close." Daniël was not sure what to say. He knew what the short gesture of 'The spirits are close' meant. Tough he was not sure if people actually saw the spirits, or if they just said that because it meant the same as: 'I am Dieing."

"But father..." he gestured, not wanting to loose the only man he remembered raising him. "Sush boy, I will live on in your heart, just like your mother always lived on in mine." He looked at his son. "You have her eyes in your human form. I wish you could have been human more, I know how connected you feel to that world." Daniël wasn't sure what his father meant. He had never heard of different worlds. But somehow, it did seem to fit the situation between the humans and the ghosts.

Plasmius closed his eyes. And he was gone.

* * *

_Jesus, I think I've been planning on a sequel to The Clan of the Frostbite ever since I finished the Damn story! I just never really had any inspiration. But Okay:_

_Danny Phantom does not belong to me, and neither does The Clan of the Cavebear._

_Thanks for reading, I will soon upload Chapter 2 (mainly because I can never stop writing when I'm buzzy with these kind of story's.)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The winter had arived, and locked in the caves the Clan spent their days with story's and games. The story that was most told was that of Madeline, for the oldest ghost could still remember her.

* * *

Winter passed on like that, and summer settled in after what seemed like a very long time. The first hunt of the season was good. This promised to be a good summer.

* * *

Daniël was hiding between the bushes, his brother Tristian, who was now the leader, next to him. They were waiting for an Animal to pass by. It, however, took them a very long while, before there finally was a move. A bird flew up out of the tree, it was a ghost bird. "I'll get it. You wait for a bigger Animal." Daniël gestured, as he already flew out of the bushes, following the animal.

He followed it and followed it, and he pushed his speed untill he was flying faster then he ever flew. His hair was now shortened, and only slightly brushed against his cheek as he finally came to a halt. Instead of using his weapon, he used an ectoball to his the bird out of the air.

He landed on the ground, and pucked up the bird as a Shadow fell over him. He slowly turned around, afraid of what he might see.

It was a big wolf, or Wulluf, as they said in the very rare times that it was said with voice. And not just any wolf, it was a ghost wolf. He couldn't escape it in anyway, unless he killed it. But this beast was to big for him to kill.

Daniël flew up in the air, but of course the ghostly animal could fly to. The beast hit Daniël out of the air, and he fell down, crashing into the earth. As he tried to sit up, he felt his form change back to his human side, a black haired, blue eyed man.

He started getting away from the now even more treatening wolf, trying to find his fallen weapons. He also tried to change a few times, but the hit into the ground had weakend him, and nothing happened but the blue rings appearing and quickly dissapearing again.

"Leave him alone!" He heared a yell, though he could not place what it meant. He saw a young woman behind the beast, holding his spere. She had long, black hair and Lilac eyes. As she ran towards the beast, Daniël gestured her to stop, but either she did not understand or she did not see.

The spere sank deep into the skin of the wolf, that fell down, and as the wolf died, she took it out of the animal and gave it to Daniël, saying something he did not understand.

"Fool!" He gestured, breaking the weapon angryly. "Woman must not touch weapon, now I have to make a new one!" He sighed deeply, calming down and realizing the woman had probably saved his life. "But thank you." He gestured after it.

She, however, did not seem to understand any of it, and just kept on smiling, saying something he did not understand again.

Suddenly, Daniël felt dizzy, and realized he had crashed into the ground, he looked at his arm, warm blood was coming out of it, but he did not know what it was.

He could only stare at it as everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He was being attacked by a wulf, but one of the spooky ones." Daniël heared a voice say as he awoke, his eyes still closed. Though he understood nothing of what was said, he liked the voice a lot. "But when I gave him his weapon back, he... broke it, and then he made some movements. He didn't seem to understand anything of what I said. And then he passed out."

The voice died down. "Grandmother... It was almost as if... as if he was one of them... of those spooks. His movements looked like their language." Daniël listened carefully, he didn't understand any of the words, but somehow felt they where very important. "Samantha, you know that is impossible. When you meet one of those ghost, you'd be lucky if you survived." This was a different voice, a lot different.

Ghost voices didn't age. When they where born, they got a voice, and that would be their voice forever, but this voice sounded... old. Like it did age. Daniël opened his eyes. This, however, remained unnoticed. "Maybe he just didn't know what to say, you know how men think of a woman saving them, and especially with their own weapon." Daniël slowly sat up, this was still unnoticed by the two figures that where sitting a little away.

Daniël could now see he was not in a cave, though it did give the same feeling as the cave. Homely... Only this looked more like the tent he always slept in when he went fishing. He curiously looked at the two figures, one did indeed look old, with grey hair. The other looked like either an old child or a young woman, though he could remember thinking she was a woman when she was standing behind the beast, ready to save him.

"No, it wasn't that, you didn't see his eyes when I spoke to him, he really didn't understand." He saw the black haired child/woman stand up, and then she noticed him. She slowly walked over to him, and he backed away. She was a human, the memories said he could never be close to humans. But now he was closer then he had ever been.

"Shh. It's okay." She said, putting up her hands to calm him, she, however, made a mistake by this, because in the Clan language, this gesture meant: 'I'm going to kill you.' Daniël backed away further, now not only scared for the punishment he would get for breaking this memorie rule, but also for his life. "Don't be scared." She sat down on her knees in front of him, putting her hands down as she quickly realized he was afraid.

"I'm a friend." She pointed at herself. "Samantha." she told him. She saw the man, or in her mind he was still a boy, as she was still a girl, look at her with curious eyes as he tried to repeat her name. He understood that this was her name, for she pointed at herself while saying it.

"Sman... Saman... Smanta... Sam..." He shook his head, he couldn't say it, he wasn't used to formulating such long words. "Sam's okay." Samantha pointed at herself again. "Sam." He nodded and repeated the name, before pointing at himself, not really sure if he should say his name, but not wanting to be rude against the woman that saved his life either.

"Dan." He said it a little grumpy, because he really didn't like his short name. He wasn't sure why he didn't like it though. He just didn't. "Dan?" She asked, and he sook his head, gesturing his full name, she however, couldn't place this. "I don't understand." She said. He didn't understand that, but by her town he realized she didn't get it was his full name. "How about, I call you Danny?" The girl asked, making the boy frown.

Again, he didn't understand. She pointed at him. "Danny?" It was a question. Daniël thought for a while, but decided it was fine. "Dan-ny." He repeated with a nod. Finally something Samantha understood. Daniël was happy with this new version of his name, since he really didn't like the other one.

"See gran? He really doesn't understand out language, he gestures." The old woman moved a little closer to the boy, looking at his eyes that where filled with fear. Those eyes... she recognized those eyes off something. When she was younger, she had a friend called Juliet, she had a daughter named Maddi. They both dissapeared in an earthquake. This boy had the same eyes as Maddi.

"Who are you boy? Where did you come from?" She asked, the boy frowned, not understanding. "Your mother?" he still didn't understand, but luckily, Samantha's grandmother knew a lot of the ghost language, at least a little of the words, which was a lot since the two kind of people never really had any interest in each-other.

"Who was your Ama?" The boy only understood the word Ama, but it was a question. "Madi!" he said. Before slowly shaing his head, pointing at his heart. For him, this gusture meant: She died. Luckily Samantha was smart. She figured it had something to do with the heart. No Heart... No beating Heart? Death?

"Did your mother die?" she asked, but the boy didn't understand. "I think his mother died." she told her gandmother. "I think so too. I thing he is the grandson of a childhood friend of mine, but she and her daughter both dissapeared a long time ago. We only found the body of my friend Not of her child. Maybe the child was found by the ghosts? Maybe they somehow let her live? I don't know, but the names do look alike. She was called Madeline, or Maddi actually.

Samantha slowly nodded, looking at the boy. "But shouldn't he be a ghost then? If the girl was found by the ghost she should have paired with a ghost to get a son." Her grandmother shrugged. "I don't know sweetheart, but take care of him, I fear he can't go back. I know some things about their rules. Meeting with a human is punishable by death with the ghosts." Samatha nodded.

Daniël couldn't follow any of this. Samantha noticed this. "But how can he stay here if he can't even speak our language?" she asked. "Teach him! I'm sure you'll find a way."

the girl looked at the boy before nodding. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniël, now Danny, was allowed to stay with the human tribe, and not once did he try to leave, for one because he had no idea where he was, but also because he knew he couldn't return to the Clan. Knowing he would die if he did.

* * *

"Tree!" Samantha pointed at a three. The winter was settling in, but, to Danny's suprise, the humans didn't seem to lock themselves up in this season. They had gotten food, and now they where just enjoying themselves. Sam, however, didn't have to do anything, and he figured she was still a child, and not a young woman. What suprised him though, was that he didn't have to help with anything either.

"Three." He repeated, also repeating the pointing at, Samantha, as he had now learned, though he still said Sam, just because he liked the way she looked when he said that, like it was something only they shared, shook her head.

"No, Danny... Don't repeat the gesture. Just tree!" She pointed at the tree again, and then just looked at him, not making any gesture at all. "Tree." Danny looked at her, not understanding. Why did she say it differently this time. He pointed at the tree and then looked at her, also not making any gesture at all, though he had made the gesture she didn't want to see anyway. "Tree."

She slapped her forehead. "Tree, Danny. Just tree! No gesture." She was getitng impatient now. They had been practising the same word, tree, since he had just gotten here, which was a few week ago. But her grandmother had said that it would get better as soon as he found out that he didn't have to gesture.

"Okay, one more time, Tree. No gesture. Tree. Otherwise I give up for today." Danny pointed at the tree again. "Tree." Samantha shook her head again, leaving Danny dissapointed. As they walked into the small tribe of the village again, he looked around. He didn't see anybody gesture, which he found weird, but they where talking. With a voice.

Wait... No gesture. Just a voice. NO GESTURE! He turned to Sam. "Tree!" He said, and she looked at him for a while. He pointed at a random thing, shaking is head as in a no, and then said "Tree." again. Samantha smiled, realizing he finally understood that there were no gestures needed, and grabbed his head, getting him back to the tree again. "Three!" she pointed at the tree, he nodded and repeated it without pointing at it.

"Yes!" She nodded when she said that. "Yes?" He asked, realizing this meant the same as "Thu." Which they somethimes said in the clan if someone wasn't looking and they were saying yes or alright. "Yes!" He suddenly yelled. He pointed at the small creek, and then put his hand in it, taking it out of the water and pointing at the small drips that where now falling off of his hand.

"Water." Samantha told him, and he nodded, repeating the word. "Yes?" He asked, she nodded. "Yes. Water. Yes." she said again, happy that they finally made some progress. "Water." He said, and then he turned at the tree. "Tree." he looked at her.

"Yes." she said.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandma!" Samantha ran into her Grandmothers house, which was actually just a tent build out of pelts. She was dragging Danny with her, holding his hand. "He finally gets it! No gesture! He gets it!" Her grandmother smiled. "I told you! Did you already teach him some words?" Samantha looked at Danny. "Words." She said. "Words! Tree, Water, Grass, Flower, Clothing." He told Samantha's Grandmother the words he had already learned. He wasn't sure wath Clothing was yet, though, but he was sure it was the pelt Sam had around her. In his mind it was just a pelt, and he didn't understand why it was 'clothing' for them. It was the exact same material the tents where made from.

"Good!" She praised, he looked at Samatha, because he didn't understand. "Words. Good." She simplyfied. Danny now understood Sam's grandmother thought it was good he knew these words.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few years had passed, and Danny now arived in his 18th summer. He had learned the human language, but he never told Samantha or anyone of his ghost side. He wasn't sure if they would still accept him.

He had learned a lot, and met a lot of people. And he was happy, he felt at home in this village. He felt connected to this place.

* * *

"How'd I even meet you? You never told me." Samatha asked. She was now seventeen summers old, and she had shortened her long black hair, so it wasn't 'long black hair' anymore. It was now short black hair, that reached only her shoulders.

"Well... I was hunting this bird... A spook bird. Or a ghost bird, or how you call it." He sometimes got confused by the fact that they had more words for one thing (how can it be a spook _and_ a ghost, it's just one thing?). And then I had to face the Spook... Ghost... The Wolf, and then you saved me because I had losed my weapons." He finished.

"You broke the weapon when I gave it back to you, why?" Samantha asked. "I... I don't remember." Danny sounded suprised. "I know there is a reason, but I don't know." He shrugged. He wasn't lieing, his life with the ghosts was a blur. He did remember his mother now though, and his father was still as clear as water.

"Oh. You know, I actually met you In the Valley of the Ghostbirds, so it's funny you where brought there by following a ghost bird." Samantha said, a smile on her face. "Yeah..." Danny closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun against his skin.

"Where's Tuck?" He suddenly asked. "I though we would meet him here?" Samantha just shrugged, still staring at the sky, not even once closing her eyes. "Sam, you know Tucker." Danny sat up, leaning on his elbow. "He probably got in some kind of trouble." Samantha slowly got up, sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right. Lets go look for him."

* * *

They found Tucker, who was their best friend, far away from the village. "Tucker, there you are, why are you all the way here?" Samantha asked. "Because I like it! No, I was followed by a spookthing, a beast! And then, I didn't know the way back!"

Danny grinned. "Luckily, we do know the way." he said, but then a blue mist escaped his lips. Over the years he had found out what that meant. When he still lived with the Clan, he had never had any blue mist, but he was always surrounded by ghosts then.

When he got used to humans around him, he had found out that when the blue mist appeared a ghost was close. Nobody had ever thought anything of it though.

"Danny! That ghost is behind you!" Danny turned around, seeing a... a... a... "A frostbite?" Danny's eyes almost popped out of his head. He had seen a frostbite, once, but that was a blurry memorie. He was still really young. It was just after his mother died.

"A whatnow?" Samantha asked. "A frostbite, the making of the Clan I used to live and..." Danny started, but he was trown into a tree by the animal. "A very agressive beast?" Tucked guessed. "Yeah. Something like that, Danny murmured.

The beast grabbed for his friends.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"No!" In a second, Danny jumped before them. The beast suddenly stopped. "You!" He said. "Me?" Asked Danny, a little unsure of why the beast had stopped attacking. "You! yes! You are... You are... A ghost!" Danny heard his friends gasp, and looked at them out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry but... Should I take that as an insult? Do I look like a ghost to you?" Danny asked. "Not now, but you used to. You switched forms and... YOU ARE MY GRANDSON!" The beast suddenly gave him a big hug, tucker frowned. "It just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He said.

"Uhm... Mister beast... Not to be rude or anything, but how can you be my grandfather?" Danny asked. "I'm your mothers father!" the animal said. "Uhm... but she was human?" The beast shook it's head, making a small noise. "uhm, why do I feel like you just want too not believe me? It's like you are looking for exuses!"

Danny grinned.

"Why did you want to attack me and my friends?" The beast suddenly got angry again. "That boy trew rocks at me!" he pointed at Tucker with one pointy finger. "Tucker!" Sam and Danny both yelled. "I'm sorry I was bored!" He said.

Danny slapped his forehead as he looked at the frostbite. "I'm sorry mister. It won't happen again." He said, looking at Tucker with a glare."Good to hear, by the way. Please call me grandpa." The ghost flew away.

"Well... That was Random." Samantha said. "Yeah, but why did he call you a ghost?" Tucker narrowed his eyes. "Because I... well... I am... Half." he said. "WHAT?!" Tucker and Samantha both yelled. "Like I'm saying it! My dad was a ghost, and my mom was a human and I am both!" Danny looked away.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A whole year had passed, and luckily, Samantha and Tucker had accepted Danny's other side. Samantha even said she kind of expected it because he was from a ghost tribe, though when she said that all Danny did was tell her with them it wasn't called a tribe but a Clan.

Sam was now eighteen summers old, and Danny was almost nineteen. In only one more summer he was to pick a bride. Sam slightly hoped he would pick her, though she never said this out loud. The winter was now closing in when Danny spotted a Clan of ghosts traveling closer, and not just any clan. He recognized some of his friends from when he was younger. They where now very, very old though, which brought Danny of guard.

Why where they that old? With the humans, he was still a child, he would be an adukt in his next summer, and he didn't even look old. Neither did his ghost side, though he didn't change that often.

He was at his spot in the bushes, the spot where he had been to watch a rabbit (everyone above fifteen summers was allowed to hunt, even the girls), when he had seen them coming. Floating, some walking as they where to old to float, over the path. Hiding a little deeper in the bushes, and hoping they would not see him, he watched them.

They wheere probably traveling at the great Clan Gathering. He had only experienced one, when he was really young, but it was one of the memories of his Clan that weren't a blur. He could easily see his mother walk inbetween those spooks now, even with him on his arms.

He slowly started backing away, now fearing the Clan that had once been his home, but unfortunatly, the moving of the bushes did not remain unnoticed.

"Boxl." An Old ghost turned to another old woman. No... that couldn't be boxlunch. Only so much years ago she had been two summers younger then him, and now... she was an old woman, she looked even older then Samantha's grandmother!

"Yes Yes. Thu. I will look." Boxlunch gestured and made some noices. Danny had never forgotten their language. As she slowly walked over to the bushes, even she was not able to float anymore, Danny was currently hiding in, he quickly stood, backing away, now in the view of the Clan.

Boxlunch seemed startled, but did recognize in. "Dan?" She asked, her voice rough after the voices he had now come to like. "I want nothing to do with you." Danny gestured. "How are you still so young Daniël?" Boxlunch gestured. "Boxl." Boxlunch, hearing her name, turned around to their leader. "Just a moment, he was once a member of our tribe, we thought he got killed, but here he is."

The man now seemed to recognize him.

"Daniël? It is me: Tristian." The leader gestured. Danny glared at his bloodbrother as he came closer. "Leave me alone." he gestured. "But we though you where with the spirits! We thought you had joined Madeline! But you didn't join! You're alive! How... how are you still so young?" Danny glared.

"I grow like human, not like ghost. Now leave me alone." The Clan, however, did not listen. "Danny, Danny!" a voice came closer, and Samantha came running closer, she suddenly stopped when she saw all those ghosts, and as they saw her, their eyes where filled with anger.

"You are with the humans! You shall soon be punished, now come with us." Tristian turned around again, but Danny amde no move to follow. He did see, however, some younger members of the Clan he did not recognize walk closer to Samantha.

He quickly ran over to her and jumped in front of her, making a low hissing noise to scare away the young man, like everyone in the clan did if they wanted to say: "I would back away now."

Samantha stiffend when she heared these primitive noises out of her friend. "Danny, what are you doing, what do they want?" Danny didn't look at her. "They want much, but I don't want you to offer them anything. They are as primitive as their language." Danny said in human language, starteling the Clan.

"You speak their language!" Boxlunch gestured. "Go away. I am no longer Clan, I am tribe now. Go!" Danny firmly gestured. Tristian gasped. "Not before we have the woman. You know Clan way, we always have a woman that comes on our way." he then quickly gestured. "You are not having this one." Danny firmly gestured back. "And she is no woman, she is girl, so you can put it out of your head anyway."

The Clan however, did not believe this. She looked like a woman, so in their heads, she was a woman. "Step out of the way, Daniël." Danny did not listen. The young man floated closer. Danny's reaction was to turn ghost and form an ectoball in his hand. The young man, still floating closed, now hissed, but Danny did not move.

Instead, he trew the ecto-ball at the man, who was trown backwards, and then turned around and grabbed Samantha. "Lets get out of here." he said. "What did they want from me?" Samantha called over the wind, as Danny was flying really fast now. "They wanted to pair with you, but I won't let that happen, don't worry." Samantha nodded.

"Thank you." She said.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"That's not how it happened!" Samantha stopped Dashaniel from talking, and he looked at her, irritated. "Uhm. Sam. That is how it happened." Danny told her.

Pauleïna laughed. "So he saved you from that? That's so sweet." She made her voice sound extra fake.

"Please shut up." Danny and Samantha both told her.


End file.
